


How to Shut Up Barik

by Great_Wizard_Emi



Category: Nora: The Last Chronicle of Devildom
Genre: Gen, M/M, doughnuts, meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Great_Wizard_Emi/pseuds/Great_Wizard_Emi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Barik's report is a little too long, how will General Rivan shorten his underling's speech? beware he's a general on a mission ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Shut Up Barik

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo! First to post in the Nora fandom! I feel so accomplished...This was done ages ago and I finally decided to put them up, hope you like it!

"…And further more I suspect the surprising lack of will power in the troops is due to the decrease in the doughnut rations and Blah, blah, blah-y blah blah…" Lieutenant General Barik had been making an increasingly long speech for over three hours; it was killing everyone in the meeting room, although it was scarily amazing how one lieutenant could gather up so much information on how lack of donuts was killing there society and there world, and also that of the humans.

The other Generals and Lieutenants, and not to mention the Dark Liege herself were either asleep or almost there. Naval Fleet General Rivan was, shockingly, the one with the most consciousness left (other than Barik, obviously) and he decided to act on it and teach the lieutenant one of the most important, not to mention the most embarrassing, lesson of them all.

The other members of the meeting hardly noticed nor cared that a their own hot-tempered general had stood, although the Dark Liege sent him an amused yet curious stare, Rivan only smiled back wickedly and nodded towards an still oblivious Barik. Her Hellishness silently pulled her camera from…well…uh…you…ah…you just don't want to know where, and silently turned it on, cause the grin Rivan had sent her always meant that some one was getting screwed over and you didn't want to miss it.

"Lieutenant." The water general breathed standing eerily close to Barik.

"General Rivan!" a startled Barik gasped in a shocked manor. "W-what are you doing general." The normally disciplined man squeaked out.

"This." And with that Rivan wrapped his arms securely around the young lieutenant's waist and pressed his lips to Barik's almost forcefully. It only took Barik a few seconds to respond with equal force, and it was a good thing Rivan was holding onto his underling because as soon as the general's talented tongue snaked its way into the other male's mouth, Barik's knees gave out and he was very reminiscent of a puddle of goo.

The other commanding officers of the dark liege's army that had payed any attention at all to what was around them stopped. They were appalled at the scene they saw before them. Finally Rivan released Barik who was swaying slightly and a bright scarlet blush was staining his face.

"Finally I was wondering what it took to shut you up, now I know I guess." Rivan said casually stretching and returning to his seat for a three hour over-due nap. Barik ran from the room once he'd come to his senses, and the next general got up to make their report, it would have been longer than five minuets, but for her own safety the fire general refrained from saying unnecessary details. At last the meeting was over, and the dark liege had taken tons of pictures. Barik was in for hell the next day. (no pun intended…okay maybe a little)


End file.
